I Wouldn't Have It Anyother Way
by AkiraGunner
Summary: When pressure from his family begins to build on Trunks, he's convinced there is only one way out. One-Shot. Rated T for suicidal tendinces,and alcohol use.


He's arrogant. She's a pain. They are the reason why I ended up in this place.

I couldn't stand his constant need of approval to become stronger. I never liked how he treated everyone besides me somewhat decent. He hold's me accountable for every little mistake I've ever made. She never liked me fighting, thinking I'd always be getting hurt. She planned out a life for me that I had no say in what so ever.

_**I am suffocating**_.

I would give anything to make them pleased, just for once. Even why I try, everything fails.

* * *

If someone, anyone, today says hello to me or smiles, I won't hurt myself. I swear.

* * *

I walk downstairs to an empty kitchen. My mother is probably working early, and my father is constantly training, so I do not expect to see him either. My sister is in the dining room eating breaking and reading a magazine. She quickly looks towards me and glares, as if I had done something wrong and I don't know why.

_**Strike One.**_

Quickly as I could, I grab my bag and head out the door. As I walk to school, I just can't keep these thoughts out of my head. I feel like such a burden to them, and I cannot figure out why. I enter the building and quickly find my way. As I head over to my locker, I see Goten near-by. I wave and smile weakly. To my surprise he doesn't even notice me at all. I don't ever remember a day when he hasn't ever smiled when seeing me.

_**Strike Two.**_

After first period, everything is become too agonizing. At the bell, I storm out of the class room and sprint down the hallway to the bathroom. I enter and lock myself into the last stall. I lean against the wall and slide down and put my face in my hands. I don't know what to do. I don't enjoy this, I cannot stand this. Every fiber in my body is just screaming for relief. I quickly reach for my bag and take out my wallet. Inside, I take out the box cutter blade I've been using. Slowly, I began to slice my left arm into two, all the up to my elbow. I make sure not to cut too deep, or my ki will begin to waver and someone will eventually notice. If they notice, they begin to ask questions. I do not what that to happen, at all costs. The blood is falling slowly, making a crimson river down my arm onto the floor. I feel as if a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. I didn't know such a violent habit could feel so good.

The door opens and I begin to panic. I don't even realize it is Goten, I couldn't even feel his ki. He walks and stops in front of my stall. I yank down my shirt, and start to quietly clean up the blood.

"Trunks are you okay? I felt your ki waver about a second ago"

"Goten please! I'm fine; I just had an awful breakfast." I try to say convincingly.

"Who was cooking? You?" He laughs.

I slowly get up, trying not to wince at my new injury and try to clean up any blood left. I quickly try to put the blade back into my wallet and shove it into my bag. I open the stall door to see him standing there, laughing almost on the brink of tears. I am not even sure if I should be angry or laughing myself. I walk past him and walk out the door, this time remembering to suppress my ki. I sprint down the hallway out to the parking lot of the school. I look around to see if anyone is looking, and fly off.

I estimate I was flying for about an hour before I felt my head about to explode. I found a cool shady forest and flew down to rest. The sun is almost at its peak, which means it was almost lunch time. Goten is bound to notice I'm missing, since we sit together almost every day. I just sigh and sit up to examine what I had done earlier. The blood had dried up, but the slit was still exposed. I open my bag to search for bandages, but I can't find any. I dump out all my stuff and slowly realize they must have fallen out when I was rushing to get away from Goten. I'm trying not to panic, but this is becoming a problem. I can't go back to school, or I will get into trouble. I cannot go to Goten's or Gohan's house, or they'll ask questions and I'd get into more trouble. The only option I have left is to go home, which might be the hardest of the all. Screw it, I can't be any worse.

I try and wait until school is over, but I just can't. I quickly fly over to my house and hide behind some bushes close by. I remember to suppress my ki which comes at great luck to me. I see Goten, Gohan, Goku, Bra, Pan, Vegeta, Bulma, and the Z fighters all there.

In front of my house; oh gosh I'm screwed. Yippee.

I can hear Goten panicking, telling them about how I ditched school. What catches my attention is when I hear him say that he saw blood on the floor of the bathroom and on my clothes. He says that I had probably panicked when I heard him entering. Goten also says he found my bandages as well as something else and tried to chase after me, but got lost and went back to school. Then he reaches into his pocket and hands my dad something. He tells him to open whatever it was, and Vegeta grabs it. As he opened it and shiny piece of metal fall down to the pavement with a ring.

_**It was my blade, covered in my own blood. **_

My mother begins to cry and my father grabs her and brings her inside. Everyone else follows and then closes the door behind him. I didn't know that anyone would even notice! I tried to be as careful as I could, and still ended up making a bigger disaster. I knew it was dangerous coming here, but now I know they'll be looking for me so I will have to be extra careful. The only safe place I could think of was the motel a few blocks away. Hopefully no one would suspect me going there for the night. I sneak around to the back of the building and run off into the distance, suppressing my ki and low as possible. I round the corner and enter the motel.

* * *

It smelled of smoke and perfume, and the lights are very dim, making it hard to see. I went up to the counter and ringed the bell. An old woman came and asked if I needed a room. I said yes and handed her what money I had left in my pocket. She looked at me suspiciously and reluctantly gave me a room key. I said thank you and hurried off to my room. I closed the door and walked over to the bathroom. I turned on the light to see myself. I was so pale and my hair was starting to get long. I was starving, but eating wasn't important.

I exited the bathroom and walked over to the bed. I threw my bag onto it and it contents spilled. I shifted it around about until I found my emergency kit. I opened it and took out the extra blade, pain killers and alcohol I had stashed away for an evening like this. It was finally going to end like this, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I open the bottle and swallow a handful of pain killers. Then I wash it down with the alcohol. After a while I begin to feel the effects of the drugs and alcohol kicking in, which is my next cue. I take the blade and begin to reopen my wound from earlier before. I slice hard and deep, letting the blood flow heavily. Then I move onto the other virgin arm and begin to take away it purity. The blood flows faster from this arm and drips down faster and faster. I take all my belonging and shove them off the bed onto the flood and hid them under the bed. Then I lie down on my bed feeling dizzy and tired. My ki begins to dip rapidly and send chills down my spine. The world is dim and slowly slipping away from me.

I could hear footsteps and yelling coming closer until someone kicked down the door. There stood everyone, as they all saw me covered in my own blood, dying in that filthy motel. I could hear my father yelling, then grabbing me, running out the motel. He ran all the way to the hospital. From there the doctors and nurses began to furiously try to stop the bleeding. Then they pumped my stomach, making me vomit up all the pain killers and alcohol. Almost and hour after they all left the room, covered in my blood and vomit. Soon after my mother and father came in, over to me. They both to my surprise, began to cry and thank God I had survived almost killing myself.

It was better than any other gift I've been given.


End file.
